Paytons Chance
by addietweak
Summary: When Payton discovers that her older brother Sam Uley is alive she can only hope that he's anything like her. what will Sam do when he discovers her secret. And what will Payton di when she finds her imprint


I have been in this orphanage since age two. Today is the day that I found out I have a brother. I opened the file to show a picture of a man around the age of eighteen. Sam Uley. That's the name that I have dreamed about all my life. That's the name that I have incorporated into all of my drawings and tattoos. That man has the same last name as me Payton Uley. He looks nothing like me. Sam has black hair and black eyes, while I have blonde hair blue eyes. The only items that I have from my childhood is a picture of my mom, dad and Sam and a baby quilt with my name on it in pink lettering. I look exactly like my mother. Sam looks like my father. Sam is about two years older than me.

I've been told to pack my stuff and be prepared to leave by noon, its nine-thirty now. I start to shake and realize what's about to happen. My window was open and I bolt out it. I phase halfway down. I've been doing this for about a year now, and I'm hoping to find some answers in my new home, La Push, Washington. My paws hit the ground and I run. About an hour after running, I find myself back and the old green and blue orphanage. The old sign saying "Miss. Julie's Home for girls."

I have never had any interaction with a boy, so you can imagine how I feel about having a brother. For Miss Julie, boys and public school was never an option. She homeschooled all sixteen of us. We all range from ages five to sixteen me being the oldest.

I phase back to human me, and I always feel fuzzy afterwards. Climbing the house to my second story bedroom window had become a piece of cake for me now. My stuffs all packed except for my tattooing equipment. I have only one tattoo, it's of a circle with what looks like a maze in it. My olive skin compliments it greatly. Maybe I can start my business in La Push.

"Payton, sweetheart your cab is here to take you to the airport," yells Miss Julie from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I scream as I grab all my stuff.

As I walk towards the door I take one last look at my room of fourteen years. This was the room I did my first tattoo in. This is the room I first did drugs in and got caught. This is my home. I quietly shut the door and try to hide my tears.

Miss Julie met me at the bottom of the stairs. I could already see the tears welling up at the rim of her eyes. She was always a mother-figure to me. She's the only one that cared about me. She's the one that changed my diapers. She's my best friend.

I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped her up in my arms, buried my face in her should and sobbed.

"I am going to miss you so much," I say to her.

And with that I picked up my bags and throw them in the yellow taxi that's taking me away from my comfort zone. I took one last look at the house before climbing in the taxi. This was the last shed of humanity that I had in me, and now it's being ripped away from me by my brother, a boy. We arrived at the airport and it's not long before I am seated on a plane.

"Can I sit with you," asks an innocent voice. I turn my head to see a boy around the age of six. I smile at him and nod. The boy was had blonde hair and olive skin like me. He's sits down and fumbles with the small Thomas the train bag. He smiles triumphantly as he pulls out a small bag of gold fish. I notice the small blue necklace that is hanging around his neck.

"Hi I'm Percy. What's your name?" the boy breaks the silence between us.

"I'm Payton, Payton Uley." I look out the window and the plane starts moving. I fall asleep for what feels like ten minutes, when Percy wakes me up.

"Payton. Payton were here wake up." That little boy will be the death of me I swear. I grab my bags from the cubby above and say goodbye to Percy. He waves bye and I walk off. I find a rental car station. Since I'm sixteen and I took drivers Ed, so I can legally drive a car. The woman behind the desk hands me the keys to a small two seated car. I nod in her direction and start walking towards my new car.

I chose to drive myself to Sam's to give me more time to think. What would I do when I got there? Drop my bags and expect to stay. No. What would I say when I got there? Hi I'm your little sister, Payton, and I'm a werewolf. Are you one too? No. I figured I'd just knock on the door and hope for the best.

I pulled in the driveway to a house with brown trimming and a worn down roof. I got out of the car and walked towards the door. The house had a wraparound porch with a broken porch swing. I figured I'd fix that later on.

I gently tapped on the door. Someone was coming to answer it. The door opened to reveal a woman with long scars down the right side of her face.

"Hi I'm Emily. I don't want any girl scout cookies today," she said gently. She was starting to close the door when I stopped her.

"Wait, I need to see Sam," I barely yelled. She looked at me with a confused expression before calling Sam.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw me at the door. He had a look of anger recognition and confusion on his face. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I turned and started walking towards my car. His big hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me into him.

"Payton?" I couldn't even look at him I was crying into his black shirt. After all those years, I had finally found my brother. Someone that I had thought died in the fire with my parents. To find out that he was really alive made me the happiest person ever. To actually see him in the flesh made me want to melt.

He hugged me for another three minutes before Emily stepped in.

"Sam who is this? An ex-girlfriend of yours." Sam and I chuckled at the look she had on her face.

"Emily this is my sister, Payton, Payton Alexandria Uley." He stared at me when he said it. Emily stared wide-eyed at me.

"Sam Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"I didn't know she existed until a day ago. I was told she died in the fire with our parents. Every time I tried to tell you I got all worked up about it. When they told me that she was alive, I cried for nearly three hours. Now that she's here, I'm never losing her again. Which means we no longer have a guest room Emmy."

He ran up the porch steps, picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

"So Payton? Where's your stuff?" asked Sam with his arm protectively around Emily.

"All I have is clothes," I said sheepishly.

Emily ran to the car and grabbed my suitcase out of the seat. She began to search the car franticly.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The rest of your clothes."

"But that suitcase is all I have."

She looked at it as if she were wondering how I could fit my lifetime worth of stuff in that one small bag.

"Were gonna visit Alice and Kim."

_**AN: I hoped you liked my story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks love ya :* **_

_**-Addie**_


End file.
